this_is_only_a_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Liang Staccato
Eve Staccato Klein Gremory |element=Null |likes=The Beach |dislikes=Reindeer |hobby=Marble Collecting }} Liang "Gramps" Staccato is Eve Staccato's grandfather and the son of the former Ambassador. Eve lives with him on the second floor of his shop. His shop has a rotating stock that differs depending on what part of the game the player is at. Appearance Liang is a large, stout elderly man. He has balding, brown hair atop his head that fades into white. His eyebrows begin with brown and fade to white as well. At the back of his head, he has two-pronged tufts of hair sticking out similar to his granddaughter. He has somewhat hairy arms. He wears a white shirt underneath a big black apron with his shop's name and logo stitched at the front. He wears a pair of dark brown khaki shorts and flip-flops. Personality Liang seems to worry over Eve constantly and has a hard time trusting her when it comes to doing errands due to him thinking of Eve as a child, as well as Eve's inquisitive nature. He's constantly warning Eve about various things, but not at the same level as Klein does. Whenever Eve comes home feeling sad, he will try to cheer her up by giving her grandfatherly advice. He's insecure about his health and gets annoyed when Eve's Mogwai partners start asking him questions about his weight or age. However, he does get very excited whenever he senses an incoming sale, becoming an aggressive salesman. He has a hard time identifying whether something is a dog or not. Story When Eve Xin was exiled to Outset, she married a man and gave birth to two children, one of which was Liang. He states that his mother did try to help out Mogwai while staying up at Outset, but eventually dropped Conjuring altogether. Eventually, his wife moves in with Eve's family due to failing health while Eve moves in with him to help him out at his shop. Liang tries his best to keep Eve out of trouble as per the instructions of his daughter, Eve's mother. Though, that has proven to be difficult due to Eve pacting with Klein Gremory, his mother's past Mogwai. Relationships Eve Staccato - His granddaughter and only human employer. They share a good relationship with each other and he seems to deeply care for Eve's safety, though he does allow her to do as she pleases for the most part. Despite Eve being 22 years old, he still sees her as a child and is prone to scolding her. Eve refers to him as "Gramps" and often pokes fun at him which he gleefully takes in stride. Klein Gremory - His granddaughter's pacted Mogwai. Klein and Liang share an understanding concerning Eve's safety, as Liang has instructed Klein to keep Eve out of trouble. Klein respects his wishes and often speaks to him in a formal manner. Eve Xin - His mother and the past Ambassador. He seems to revere her and initially tries to compare Eve to her, though in the end he ends up telling Eve that she's much gutsier than his mother. He doesn't seem particularly close to her as he's stated she had a tendency of being aloof. However, he still gets offended whenever someone speaks ill of his mother since he considers her a "good woman" despite everything. Trivia *The robot at his shop was installed by Eve's mother. **Liang seems to tolerate Eve's affinity for wrestling as his daughter is a wrestling coach. *He's close to hitting his 80's. *According to Luca, he has a fatty liver. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Merchants